Shadow Snark 5
by Sharona Magliozzo
Summary: Shadow Snark is invited to a Party by Pinky, unfortunately for her Shadow's just as antisocial as ever.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Snark an MLPFIM Fanfic

By Sharona Magliozzo

A tale about an original character in the universe of Equestria. Rated T for some language and suggestive themes.

The sun rose calmly over the hills outside Canterlot, and Shadow Snark rose with it. Shadow Snark was a black Pegasus with solid iron wings, blazing red eyes, a black cloak he always wore, a cutie mark showing a diagnosis for antisocial personality disorder, and a deadpan disposition. He had gotten up early enough to see Princess Luna fly off when the dawn came, ever since she was freed from the moon and reverted back to her true form. As he stared at her fine flanks as she flew off into the distance Shadow Snark decided that he should probably focus on some of his experiments while he was up since her flanks were about to disappear into the distance. Shadow Snark was the head scribe at Canterlot castle which meant he spent all day doing nothing but write letters to Princess Celestia's various contacts around Equestria.

The job was especially horrible when she needed to send something sexy.

In his down time he had experiments to keep himself busy, right now he was trying to create a flaming woodpecker. Shadow Snark took the chemical he had mixed up the previous day and was carefully about to pour it on a woodpecker he was keeping in a cage, making very sure not to spill more than a drop on it, when the door opened quickly and a voice rang out "Shadow Snark!" Shadow Snark then dropped the entire beaker on the woodpecker which combusted immediately. "Celestia damn it Shining Armor!" yelled Shadow Snark.

"Oh jeez sorry…" said Shining Armor

"It's fine." Said Shadow Snark

"I really am sorry I just-"

"It's fine. Now what was worth incinerating a woodpecker over?"

"Princess Celestia wanted to speak to you."

"And that isn't something you could put on some parchment and slip under a door?"

"By Celestia, you are antisocial."

Shadow Snark remained silent and merely trotted past Shining Armor so that he could do his job and get back to the sanctity of his experiments as soon as possible. He did of course realize the truth in Armors words, he was antisocial, but how could he not be? Ponies always insisted on mindless prattle when there was work to be done. Eventually he reached Celestia's throne room. "Hello my Princess, who do you need me to right for you?" he said with the utmost respect.

"Nothing" said Princess Celestia

"Then why did you call me down here?" asked Shadow Snark

"Because, I'm sending you away on a mission to Ponyville to learn about friendship."

"You're sending me to that backwater, semi racist, insane asylum to learn about friendship?"

"See that's why you're getting sent away. More importantly it has yielded great results with my top student Twilight Sparkle."

"Where am I supposed to stay?"

"You have family there."

"Only my cousin Shine Down! And he's… different."

"Stay there anyway, you need the attitude adjustment."

"How will I get there?"

"You're a Pegasus, fly!"

"Uh Iron wings? Remember? At best they just glide?"

"Then you get a carriage."

"Crap."

And so Shadow Snark boarded the carriage and headed off to Ponyville accepting that it was his fate to go there and likely kill himself over the overwhelming excitement and general idiocy that was sure to follow. He arrived around noon the next day outside his cousin's house and got off the carriage.

"Thanks" Shadow Snark said to the carriage pony

"Uhh tip?" said the carriage pony

"Oh sorry, comb your hair it looks like birds made a nest in it." Said Shadow Snark, "Sorry I didn't give you a tip in the first place, I've been a social recluse for the past few years and didn't know I was supposed to give them out."

"A tip is monetary compensation for extra work put into a job." Said the carriage horse

"Oh… sorry." Said Shadow Snark putting money in the tip box, and then walking away embarrassed.

As soon as the carriage left the door of the house slammed open and a chubby, bright yellow pony with a red mane, a cutie mark showing a disco ball, and wearing a satchel stepped out.

"COUSIN!" yelled the pony

"Hello Shine Down." Said Shadow Snark

"HOW ARE YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS! WHAT'S NEW?"

"I'm fine. Just down here to learn about friendship for Princess Celestia."

"FRIENDSHIP!? WHY I'M AN EXPERT IN FRIENDSHIP! STICK WITH ME AND YOU'LL HAVE FRIENDS IN NO TIME!"

A buzzing noise then came from an object attached to Shine Down's Satchel

"BUT, tragically I must go to work now. TRY GOING TO THAT TWILIGHT SPARKLE GIRL! SHE'S DOING YOUR EXACT SAME MISSION, SHE LIVES IN THAT BIG TREE LIBRARY THING DOWNTOWN! BYE!" said Shine Down and then bolted down the street in a beam of light.

"Uh yeah bye." Said Shadow Snark to no one in particular, then he sauntered down the street and into town. From the corner of his eye he spied a pink pony with balloons for a cutie mark, Celestia did say to make friends and this pony was rather cute so he went up to her and said, "hi I'm Shado-"

The pink pony then gasped and ran away. Shadow Snark stood agape for a moment then exclaimed "What the moon was that?" Before he received an answer a rainbow came out of the sky and knocked him into a puddle of mud.

"Crap this was my best hood." He said lying in the mud when a white unicorn with a purple mane approached him.

"Oh dear" she said, "You look simply dreadful."

"Thanks." Said Shadow Snark,"That makes my day much better."

"Allow me to apologize on Rainbow Dashes behalf, she has little self-control, I'm Rarity by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shadow Snark, Head Scribe of Canterlot Castle."

"CANTERLOT CASTLE!?" exclaimed Rarity, "Oh I've been most rude to someone in your regal position, come with me let's get you out of those clothes."

"Well aren't you forward." Said Shadow Snark

"Mm hilarious." Said Rarity sarcastically

"Just joking."

The two then went into Rarity's boutique where Shadow Snark went behind a curtain to take off his cloak.

"Hey thanks for giving me some clothes." Said Shadow Snark

"It's no problem at all darling, I've got the perfect cloak for you." Said Rarity

"I ah don't have any money, but I'll pay you back somehow."

"Don't worry about it we'll work out a payment plan, now come out and see your new outfit."

Shadow Snark stepped out from behind the curtain and saw his new outfit, it was a Black cloak, much like his old one, but devoid of patches. In addition there was a fedora with a red feather in it, four black leather boots, and dark sunglasses. He stood agape for a second, then said, "Wow."

"That's all you have to say!? Wow!?" said Rarity

"What else is there to say!? I can't possibly pay for this on a scribes salary."

"Well…" said Rarity sensually, "Perhaps there's _other_ ways you can pay for it." And she leaned in close to him.

"I'd be willing to do… anything." Shadow Snark responded languidly

"Perfect" said Rarity, the she darted away from him and in her normal voice said, "Come by tomorrow to clean the windows, they're filthy, and I have some other odd jobs for you to do, now be on your way, I have things to do."

"Ahhh ok, well thanks for the clothes." Said Shadow Snark

He left the shop, horny and disappointed he walked toward the massive tree his cousin had directed him toward. As he was walking he saw the pink pony with the nice flanks across the street. He yelled a hearty "hello!" she then gasped and back flipped over a house. "Seriously what the moon?" He said.

Eventually he came to the massive tree library and went in.

"Hello!?" he yelled "is Miss Twilight Sparkle here?"

A purple unicorn with a purple and pink mane came trotting down the stairs.

"Twilight Sparkle?" said Shadow Snark

"That would be me." Said Twilight Sparkle

"I am Shadow Snark head scribe of Canterlot Castle, I have been sent here to learn about friendship."

"Wow that exact same thing happened to me."

"Then help me… please."

"With pleasure, I've made tons of progress here. There are some certain ponies you'll definitely need to…"

The pink pony with the nice flanks then burst through the door and said, "Twilight! There's someone new in town and…"

"Hey it's you again!" said Shadow Snark

The pink pony with the nice flanks then gasped and ran out the door.

"Seriously who is that?" asked Shadow Snark

"Thaaat's Pinky Pie, I think she's planning a surprise party to welcome you." Said Twilight Sparkle

"Oh crap I'm no good with ponies."

"It's ok I had to adjust too, but eventually I learned to embrace other ponies."

"You don't understand, look at my cutie mark"

She did and then said, "Is that a diagnosis for Antisocial Personality Disorder?"

"Yes, we thought it meant I was supposed to be a therapist… it did not."

"Yeah that's pretty bad, you just need a select group of friends to interact with, go home and I'll tell Pinky not to throw a huge party."

"Thank you." Said Shadow Snark, he then opened the door to leave when he was hit with the sound of multiple ponies yelling "_**SURPRISE!"**_

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Snark Chapter 2**

by Sharona Magliozzo

Shadow Snark nearly had a heart attack from the shock of seeing all the ponies in front of him and stood in stunned silence until Twilight approached him from the side. "On the other hand maybe you'll just have to power through the insanity. I'll try to introduce you to some relatively normal ponies." She said.

"Damn." Said Shadow Snark but agreed none the less.

Twilight Sparkle led him through endless partying ponies- many of which didn't even seem to know the party was for him- until they came to a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Hi Rainbow Dash." Said Twilight

"Hey Twilight, who's your friend?" said the Pegasus

"This is Shadow Snark, head scribe for Princess Celestia." Said Twilight

"Nice to meet you." Said the Pegasus

"You knocked me into a puddle of mud this morning." Said Shadow Snark

"Oh…sorry." Said the Pegasus

"It's cool I got nice boots out of it." Said Shadow Snark

"And a window washing job." Said a familiar voice behind Shadow Snark, he turned around to see Rarity behind him.

"Oh so you've met Rarity already?" asked Twilight

"Yes, she gave me this awesome hat and these sick kicks." Said Shadow Snark

"I don't think ponies say sick kicks anymore." Said Rainbow Dash

"I've been in isolation for a few years." Said Shadow Snark "In fact I got sent here so that I could learn to be less socially retarded."

"How's that workin' out for ya?" asked Rainbow Dash sarcastically

"Poorly, my urge to flip out and run from this party screaming and possibly commiting over the top violence is barely contained." Said Shadow Snark

There was an awkward moment of silence in which everyone involved in the previous conversation was super uncomfortable. Eventually Twilight Sparkle broke the awkwardness by saying, "Hey look over there an excuse to leave." She then pushed Shadow Snark away from the group toward the excuse to leave.

"So how am I doing, am I friendly?" asked Shadow Snark

"No, you're socially awkward and ill fit to be around ponies." Said Twilight

"That was blunt."

"Hey I'm still learning myself, let me introduce you to another socially awkward pony. You might like her."

Twilight pushed Shadow Snark until they reached a blonde Pegasus with butterfly wings and a pink mane.

"Hey Shadow Snark, meet-"

"Fluttershy. It's incredibly awkward to see you again." Said Shadow Snark

"Sooooo, you two have met before I take it?" said Twilight

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story." Said both Fluttershy and Shadow Snark turning away from each other

"What happened?" asked Twilight

"oh you know… stuff…" said Fluttershy and Shadow Snark, still avoiding the others glances

"Right, this isn't gonna work." Said Twilight and shoved Shadow Snark along

"I don't think I'm doing so well…" said Shadow Snark

"You'll learn." Said Twilight, "Besides you'll like this next pony."

She continued to push him until they came to an Orange Pony wearing a cowboy hat.

"Applejack, meet Shadow Snark. He's socially retarded and requires knowledge about friendship." Said Twilight

"Ain't learnin' people on friendship more yer department Twilight?" said Applejack

"I learned everything I know about friendship from you, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rain-"

"Yeah yeah the main six I got it. But we weren't all that close until you came around and knitted us into a close knit group of true companions. Perhaps he merely needs to find five stragglers and unite them as you did us."

There was a short pause then Twilight Sparkle said, "That was significantly more perceptive and urbane than usual."

"Yeah I'm pretty smashed on moonshine right now, but it was nice meetin' y'all." Said Applejack then trotted away. After a brief pause Shadow Snark said, "For a drunken hillbilly she was pretty smart. Not bad to look at either."

"Well what do you think?" asked Twilight

"About what?"

"About her idea?"

"It's a good idea if we can find stragglers. Got any ideas as to who I can take?"

"Well Derpy doesn't seem to hang out with anyone, so she's probably available."

"And I don't see my cousin Shine Down anywhere, so he's likely a straggler."

"Let me check, hey Pinky!" Twilight shouted to the pink pony

the pink pony bounced toward Shadow Snark and Twilight

"Yes?" asked Pinky

"Do you know a pony named Shine Down?" asked Twilight

"YEAH! HE'S WEIRDLY LOUD SO HE DOESN'T HAVE MANY FRIENDS! ALSO DISCO WENT OUT OF STYLE YEARS AGO! THATS WHY WE HIRED VINYL SCRATCH! ISN'T TECHNO GREAT? HEY HAVE YOU EVER WONDERED WHY WE HAVE TECHNO MUSIC AND DJ TABLES BUT NO OTHER FORMS OF TECHNOLOGY ASIDE FROM OVENS AND SEWING MACHINES? HOLYFREAKINCRAPITHINKI'MONTOSOMETHING! IT'S PERPLEXING! OH LOOK CAKE BYE!" answered Pinky and then left.

"Well from what I got from all that... general nonsense my cousin is in fact a straggler." said Shadow Snark

"Perfect! Now we just need three more stragglers." Said Twilight

"I can develop and get ponies to join my cabal as we progress on this whole friendship thing. For now, where's that Derpy girl you spoke so highly of?" asked Shadow Snark

"She's the one over there eating muffins. Now go socialize, you two might have something in common."

Shadow Snark trotted over to the pegasus refered to as Derpy

"Hi I'm Shadow Snark." said Shadow Snark, "I understand your a straggler with no true companions, would you like to join my cadre?"

"Huh?" asked the crosseyed pegasus

"You don't have friends, do you want one?"

"I have friends!" said Derpy, "Like Rainbow Dash! Right Rainbow Dash?"

"No!" Yelled Rainbow Dash across the chaos

"Oh ok, guess I don't have friends, yeah I'll take that friendship offer now." said Derpy

"Your rather... euphoric for someone who just learned they don't have any friends." said Shadow Snark

"I have friends."

"Just me as it turns out."

"There's also Rainbow Dash. Right Rainbow Dash?"

"What did I tell you eight seconds ago Derpy?" shouted Rainbow Dash

"Oh right, sorry I forgot." said Derpy

There was a short pause then Shadow Snark said, "You're pretty smashed on moonshine, huh?"

"Nope." said Derpy

Another short pause followed

"Are you sure?" asked Shadow Snark

"Yup." said Derpy

Yet another short pause followed

"Well I'm going to get smashed, I can't take another second of this party sober."

And so Shadow Snark got totally smashed and the rest of the night was a blur, he may have done the robot or possibly the worm, thankfully his dignity was preserved by the fact that Youtube had not been invented. He woke up at noon the next day staring at Derpy.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow Snark chapter 3**

**By Sharona Magliozzo**

"What are you doing, standing over me Derpy?" asked Shadow Snark

"Watching you sleep." Replied Derpy

"And you don't find anything wrong with that?"

"No."

There was a short pause before Shadow Snark said, "We didn't like… you know…"

"What?" asked Derpy

"You know… sex."

"No. Why do you want to?"

"What!?"

"Do you want to? Sorry I don't speak so well sometimes."

"No it wasn't the whole speech impediment thing. It's just not something you recommend offhand"

"So you don't want to?"

"Well…"

But before he could answer Shine Down burst into the room.

"COUSIN! HOW ARE YOU!? YOU WERE TOTALLY HAMMERED LAST NIGHT! I'M NOT INTERRUPTING ANYTHING HERE AM I!?" said Shine Down

"We were going to have sex." Said Derpy

"WHAT!? No!" said Shadow Snark

"NO NEED TO BE ASHAMED COUSIN! SHE'S VERY PRETTY! WHO CARES ABOUT THE WHOLE BRAIN PROBLEM!?" said Shine Down

"Brain problem?" said Shadow Snark

"Yeah she's got you know problems… up there." Said Shine Down

There was a short awkward pause then Shadow Snark said

"Well this is all very interesting, but I have to clean miss Rarity's windows."

"Why? Do you want to have sex with her?" asked Derpy

"NOT ALL MY INTERACTIONS IN LIFE REVOLVE AROUND SEX!" yelled Shadow Snark

"Then why?" asked Shine Down

"To learn about friendship and pay for my boots." Said Shadow Snark

"Can I come?" asked Derpy

"Sure… why?" said Shadow Snark

"Because we're friends now." Said Derpy

"I don't get it what do you want in return?" asked Shadow Snark

"Nothing. This is what friends do." Said Derpy

There was another short pause

"Huh that's… interesting. I'll have to tell the Princess about this revelation later."

And so the two left for Rarity's boutique, when they arrived they were met with yelling and hysteria.

"NONONONONONONONONONO." Said Rarity, "This simply will not do!"

"Look if this is about bringing help, I knew people weren't just supposed to help people out of the kindness of their hearts and a bond of companionship!" said Shadow Snark

"Not that!" Said Rarity, "Her! She's… accident prone…"

"Oh I thought she had some sort of mental disability."

There was an awkward pause

"Was that sarcasm or are you just stupid?" said Rarity

"Little bit of both." Said Shadow Snark, "But I'm sure she'll be careful, come on let 'er help!"

"Okay… but I want everything intact when I return!"

"Come on, we're just washing windows what could she possibly do?"

Five minutes later Shadow Snark and Derpy were having this conversation

"How could you possibly do this!?"asked Shadow Snark

"I just don't know what could have happened! I was jumping on the rain cloud to get the windows wet and…" said Derpy

"The rainclouds?"

"Yep."

"The _acid_ rainclouds!?"

"That's a good brand right?"

There was a short pause

"Yes Derpy it's a phenomenal brand, for when you want to ruin a pony's shingles."

"Oh good I thought I messed up."

There was yet another short pause

"Well what do you propose we do about these ruined shingles?" asked Shadow Snark

"oh oh oh ohohohohohohoh!" said Derpy bouncing around and waving her hoof

"Yes Derpy?"

"What if I get the shingles while you wash the windows!?"

"Phenomenal plan Derpy. Aaaand break."

There was a short pause

"Break what?" asked Derpy

"Just go buy shingles." Said Shadow Snark

And so Derpy left to go buy shingles, while Shadow Snark washed windows. Eventually Twilight Sparkle walked by.

"Hey Twilight Sparkle!" yelled Shadow Snark

"Oh hey! Shadow Snark, whatcha doing up there?" yelled Twilight Sparkle

"Washing windows."

"Why are you using a platform? Aren't you a Pegasus?"

"Yeah but I have wings made of iron. Badass as it is I can really only glide. What's going on with you?"

"Oh I just got these two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Have you thought of who to take?"

"I will kill you!"

"Jeez sorry."

"No I am, I just haven't had anything to eat and my friends are pestering me to bring them to the gala."

"Can't you just ask for more tickets? I mean you and Celestia are pretty close." Said Shadow Snark

"Well I don't want to come off as greedy." Said Twilight

Twilight trotted away and after a few minutes a wheelbarrow full of shingles came speeding out of nowhere, hit a small rock, and threw all the shingles into the windows. Shadow Snark stood in shocked silence as Derpy flew up beside him.

"I'm sorry." Said Derpy, "I can fix this."

Then Rarity came running by.

"SHADOW SNARK!" she yelled

"Look I can fix this!" said Shadow Snark

"It doesn't matter! Go down to Twilight Sparkles house wash her windows and tell her I sent you."

"Why?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER JUST DO IT! MY PRINCE IS AT STAKE!"

"Huh?"

"GO!" said Rarity and then promptly left

"Alright, I'll go to Twilight's house. Derpy you stay here and fix the windows and shingles." Said Shadow Snark

"You can count on me." Said Derpy

And so Shadow Snark left for Twilight Sparkles house. When he arrived he knocked on the door. A baby dragon answered. "Yes?" said the dragon

"Yeah, hi, is Twilight here?"

"Oh sure come in. She's in the library."

So Shadow Snark trotted into the library

"Oh hey Shadow, what's up?" asked Twilight

"Rarity told me to come by and wash your windows." Said Shadow Snark

"Oh don't worry we resolved that, you can go back home."

"Oh thanks… so who's the dragon?"

"That's Spike. He's my baby dragon."

"Oh… how'd that happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how do a dragon and a pony… copulate."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"Not that there's anything wrong with it! The sheer physics are just mind boggling."

"I do not… do that… with dragons!"

"Oh… how did you get a-"

"He was given to me as an egg. I'm more like a big sister, and furthermore, you don't just ask people how they have sex!"

"Isolated for years!" yelled Shadow Snark, then an explosion erupted in the distance.

"That looks like it came from Rarity's house!" Yelled Twilight

"Oh… crap." Said Shadow Snark

He ran as quickly as possible to Rarity's house and was relieved to see that not only was the house still intact but shingled and windowed. "Oh thank god, I thought Derpy blew the entire house up." Said Shadow Snark. Derpy then appeared next to him and said, "Yup, I accidentally blew up the Laundromat next to it." Shadow Snark stood in stunned silence, from the depths of his brain came the knowledge of friendship. He knew what he had to do. "Derpy go home." he said

"What?" asked Derpy

"Derpy you're a walking disaster. You destroy everything you touch, I know you're just trying to help, but please just stop."

There was a short pause and then Derpy said, "Well thanks for letting me down easy. Most people are really blunt. Bye." And then she left.

Shadow Snark then explained himself to the Laundromat owner who thankfully had homeowners insurance. He then went home and flopped himself onto the couch. He was happy to have found peace for a bit.

Then Shine Down came in. "HEY COUSIN! HOW WAS YOUR DAY!? DID YOU AND THAT DERPY GIRL FINISH YOUR JOB!? DID YOU AND HER EVER DO THE DEED!?" he said

"Well we did wash all the windows but she ruined the shingles and blew up a Laundromat. Thankfully I learned an important lesson about friendship." Said Shadow Snark

"WOW YOU SHOULD PROBABLY WRITE THE PRINCESS ABOUT THAT!"

"You know I think I will"

And so he did the letter went like this.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today I learned an important lesson about friendship, friends help each other for nothing in return. When the going gets tough you can always count on your friends to help you out. But more importantly, when your friends are totally awful at what they're doing you have to tell them, or they'll end up blowing up a Laundromat._

_ -Shadow Snark_

_P.S. when can I get out of here?_

"Great, now I just need to send it. Bring me my obsidian portal." Said Shadow Snark

"Obsidian portal?" asked Shine Down

"Yeah it's the black thing in my bag with all the ancient runes. It has a direct link to the Princess."

"THAT'S AWESOME!"

He ran out of the room and then ran back in now holding the portal, then he put it down on the table.

"HERE YOU ARE COUSIN!" he said

"Thank you." said Shadow Snark and sent the letter through

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Snark chapter 4**

**By Sharona Magliozzo**

Shadow Snark rose with the sun as always, he saw the beautiful weather on this Sunday morning and said, "This weeks gonna blow." Then as if perpetrated by divine forces Shine Down and Derpy burst into his room.

"COUSIN LETS GO OGLE NURSES AT THE HOSPITAL!" said Shine Down

"And I got a drivers license!" yelled Derpy

It took a small bit of time for Shadow Snark to take all this in, eventually he said, "They gave you a license?"

"IT'S BOUND TO RESULT IN A GREAT NUMBER OF FEMALE DRIVER JOKES!" said Shine Down

"I'm not concerned about her gender, I'm more concerned about her… mental disposition." Said Shadow Snark

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Derpy

"It means you're easily distracted, highly accident prone, and aren't the brightest crayon in the box." Said Shadow Snark

"DUDE THAT'S NOT RIGHT! YOU LET THEM DOWN EASY! DON'T BE SO BLUNT!" said Shine Down

"Actually I'm fine with his bluntness, its kind of a mental disability when you think about it, being impatient with him would make me a Hippogriff."

There was a short pause before Shadow Snark said "Hypocrite?"

"I am not!" said Derpy

"I'm not calling you a hypocrite!"

"But you just did!"

"No! I was questioning your grasp of the Equestrian language."

"Oh, that's ok then."

"PONIES! PONIES! WE'RE FORGETTING THE REASON WE INVADED MY COUSINS PRIVACY IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE HAVE NURSES!" Shine Down chimed in

"Derpy, why do you want to go?" asked Shadow Snark

"I want to drive some more! It's so fun, did you know you get extra points for hitting the disabled!?"

There was a brief period of silence before Shadow Snark said, "By Celestia you best be kiddin' girl."

"To the Derpymobile!" yelled Derpy

"Is that what we're calling your car?" asked Shadow Snark

"No that's what we're calling my van!" yelled Derpy, and then they all went out to the Derpymobile.

"This… is the Derpymobile?" asked Shadow Snark. He was perplexed, the Derpymobile was a white windowless van with shag carpeting, fuzzy dice, and a disco ball. Atop the roof was a statue of Derpy.

"It's cool isn't it, can you believe it was only two hundred thousand bits or dollars or whatever we use." yelled Derpy

"Given you bought it, yes, entirely." Said Shadow Snark

"WE'RE WASTING TIME! TO THE HOSPITAL!" yelled Shine Down

And so they all piled into Derpy's van, Shadow took the passenger seat, feeling he may need to take the wheel at some point.

As the Derpymobile sped along the highway, Shadow began getting annoyed. As yet far she had hit three stop signs, two yield signs, six fruit carts and a satellite somehow.

"The amount of money we're going to have to pay for this is going to be astronomical." Said Shadow Snark

"WE!?" asked Shine Down, "WHY WE!? AM I PART OF THIS WE!? BECAUSE I'M NOT PAYING FOR A SATTELITE! THOSE THINGS COST LIKE, A BILLION BITS, OR DOLLARS OR WHATEVER WE USE!"

"Look we're friends, and from what I've been told we're supposed to do things for each other." Said Shadow

"NOT WHEN IT INCLUDES PAYING FOR A SATTELITE!" yelled Shine Down

"Yeah, cause it's not like I work for a physical goddess or anything who can just fix this in seconds. Derpy remember turn signals." Said Shadow

"I can't! The lever requires thumbs!" said Derpy

"Then it's a great idea you bought this car." Said Shadow

"Wait I have an idea! I'll use my teeth!" said Derpy

"Oh that's a brilliant idea Derpy, waitthatwassarcasm!" said Shadow Snark,

Then they hit another car.

"I just don't know what went wrong." Said Derpy

"What went wrong was that you hit the only other car in town." Said Shadow Snark

A being emerged from the other car, it's flesh was black, burnt, and rotted. Its eyes a sickly green color. Then it changed into a brown pony.

"I saw that." Said Shadow

"Saw what?" asked the brown pony

"You changing." Said Shadow

"That's impossible!" exclaimed the brown pony, "Only changelings can change form and as you can see I am no changling." Said the not-changeling

"He's got you there, he doesn't look like a changeling." Said Derpy

"They're changelings! They change! It's in their name!" said Shadow Snark

"It's not in our name!" said the possible changeling

"You just said our… and yes it is!" said Shadow Snark

"Even if I was a changeling, what would you do?" asked the almost definitely changeling

"Probably attempt to recruit you into my cadre of outcasts, given that a changeling in Ponyville doesn't likely have many friends." Said Shadow Snark

"FOR SOMEONE WHO HAS NO SOCIAL SKILLS, YOU'RE PRETTY GOOD AT DECIPHERING SITUATIONAL PROBLEMS!" yelled Shine Down

"He has no social skills?" asked Derpy

"My social skills are not the current topic." Said Shadow Snark

"Yes I believe we should go back to the original one." Said the Changeling, "You really have no quarrels with me being a changeling?" asked the Changeling

"No, why, should I?" asked Shadow Snark

"YES! ACCORDING TO ANCIENT TEXT SUCH CREATURES WOULD OVERTHROW CELESTIA AND ENCOMPASS THE WORLD IN SEXUAL DEVIATION!" yelled Shine Down

"Two things, no wait three things. First I don't believe in a solitary species being chaotic evil, second I only oppose that first part, and third, Changeling guy, are you planning on overthrowing Celestia?" said Shadow Snark

"No." said the Changeling, "I did plan on the whole sexual deviation thing, but I think us Changelings can do that without launching a war. I have already succeeded in lezzing out with a nerdy unicorn over in that big tree."

There was a short pause before Shadow Snark said, "You're a girl!?"

"What!? No! But I can assume the shape of one. As a result all Changelings are pretty much bi."

"That's pretty damn cool Changeling, hey what do we call you anyway?"

"YOU'RE LETTING HIM JOIN THE CADRE!?" asked Shine Down

"You're passing up a chance at sexual deviation?" asked Shadow Snark

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Neither am I, but he can turn into a girl."

"YOU'RE BI, YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"

"My name's Uma o henko suru by the way." Said The Changeling

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shadow Snark. Oh and cousin, it's my cadre I get to decide who to let in."

"COUSIN I WONT STAND FOR THIS!"

"Well I will, and you don't have to like it, but I think this is good! And if it isn't we can just kill him later!"

"So I need a ride, my car's kinda totaled…" said Uma

"I WILL TOLERATE THIS ONLY BECAUSE YOU ARE FAMILY! BUT I WILL NEITHER FEIGN FRIENDLYNESS NOR RIDE IN THE SAME CAR AS HIM… HER… IT!" said Shine Down

"Then how will you get home?" asked Derpy

There was yet another long period of silence

"OK I'LL RIDE WITH THE FREAK THIS ONE TIME, BUT THAT'S IT!" said Shine Down

And so everyone piled into the van and the drive was awkwardly silent due to this contrived plotline to add another character. Then Derpy hit Big Mac with the Derpymobile.

"Looks like he only has a sprained foreleg." Said Uma

"Eeyup." Said Big Mac

"Oh god no! This mishap will result in week long strife and eventual food poisoning!" Yelled Shadow Snark

"That's probably an over-reaction." Said Uma

One week later the gang was in the hospital with food poisoning.

"I knew this would happen!" Yelled Shadow Snark

"I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THIS FREAK!" Yelled Shine Down

"Can it, racist. I'm having enough trouble keeping this form without worrying about knifing me in my sleep." Said Uma

"This bagged punch is amazing!" said Derpy

"Grey pony, that's blood." Said Uma

"This is ridiculous." Said Shadow Snark, "Nurse get me my pen, parchment, and portal."

And she did, which Shadow used to write this letter

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ I have learned yet another lesson from my friends. Today I learned that my cousin is an absolute racist and that my choosing of friends seems entirely based on sex. Whether or not that comes back to haunt me is to be determined, but he seems like a pretty cool guy for now. But as for the actual lesson, don't let your idiot friends drive or half the town will become hospitalized._

_ -Shadow Snark_

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow Snark Chapter 5**

**By Sharona Magliozzo**

**With further consideration by**

**SexyCally**

Shadow awoke to a knock at his door. He walked to his door and opened it, he immediately regretted the decision as he was blasted in the face with confetti and assorted streamers.

"Howdy, howdy, howdy to you mister Shadow Snark! I want you to come to a party for a-"

"Pinky I hate songs, and I'm still nursing the hangover from your last party." Said Shadow Snark

"But this one's going to be to prove that all Griffons aren't ravenous douchecopters!"

"I've met Griffons, they're douchecopters."

"I thought you said that a race can't be totally chaotic evil." Said Uma now in the form of a blue unicorn girl

"Who's this, your girlfriend?" asked Pinky

"No, this is… Candy." Answered Shadow

"It's nice to meet you Candy!" said Pinky, "Will you come to the party?"

"Do I know you?"

"No. Would you like to come to my party?"

"How much sexual deviancy can I expect?"

"Some, maybe lots." Answered Pinky

"I'm in." responded Uma

"Well I'm still not, go home Pinky." Said Shadow Snark, then he slammed the door turned around and saw Pinky inexplicably standing directly behind him.

"How the moon did you do that?" asked Shadow Snark

"Easy, once you slammed the door I did a backflip into your chimney and stopped behind you." Answered Pinky

"Well ok, now that that's been solved get out of my house."

"Will you come to my party?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I have no job parameters, girlfriend, and my pathetic excuses for companions aren't in immediate trouble."

"and I have no sense of impatience."

"Then it seems we've reached an impass. Want a piece of cake?"

"Sure!"

"It's outside."

And so Pinky predictably ran outside to get the nonexistent cake, as soon as she did Shadow slammed the door. Then he turned around and Pinky was behind him.

"What the? Oh right… the chimney." Said Shadow

"Nope. We used the backdoor." Said Pinky

"We?" asked Shadow

"Yeah we. This is great cake by the way." Said Uma

"What the… Uma there wasn't even cake out there." Said Shadow

"Uma? I thought her name was Candy? By the way want to come to my party?"

"No, now get out of my house or I'll harmlessly poke you with a small stick."

"What kind of a threat is that?" asked Uma

"Yeah, what kind of a threat is that?" asked Pinky

"Well I don't like the thought of Pinky getting hurt, be it from me or the authorities. So I have come up with a non-violent solution to our problems."

"Poking her with a stick?" asked Uma

"Yup."

"You wouldn't really do that!"

Shadow then poked her with a small stick

"Leaf." Said Shadow Snark through a mouthful of stick

"Two can play at this game!" said Pinky grabbing a fireplace poker in her teeth

"I think there's room for one more." Said Uma also grabbing a metal rod

Shadow Snark tried to poke Pinky with his stick but she parried, and he was poked with Uma's rod.

"Ow! What the moon Uma!? I thought you were on my side!" He said

"Every whatever gender I am for his or her self!" shouted Uma

"TO THE DEATH!" yelled Pinky

"You are both off your damn rockers!" yelled Shadow Snark

Pinky lunged, Shadow deflected the attack then Uma swiped and Shadow dodged. He jumped to Pinky's side and tried to flank her, but she parried. Then Uma tried to catch him from the side but only managed to hit Shadows hard iron wings. Shadow spun around to catch Uma in the face but he (she?) ducked and then jabbed at pinky who parried. The battle continued for 8 more minutes by which time the whole thing had become an argument about who could do the coolest sword fighting moves.

"Ok, ok swipe at my legs and I'll jump up and try to hit you in the head, but you block. Then Uma you shoot a fireball at me from your dragon form and I'll block it with my wings." Said Shadow Snark

"Wait weren't we going to do something?" asked Pinky

"Oh right your party!" exclaimed Shadow

"Will you come now?" asked Pinky Pie

"Well… I guess so… but I'm going to just hang out in the corner and drink punch!" said Shadow Snark

"I'll take it!" exclaimed Pinky Pie, "and bring the Changeling! He'll be a hit!"

"Oh god no Pinky, you can't tell anyone about Uma, the only reason you can know is you're totally non-judgmental and kind of insane." Said Shadow

"That's crazy no one would judge Uma for being a Changeling!" said Pinky

Later at the party

"So Twilight Sparkle, what's your view on Changelings?" asked Shadow Snark

"Those mythical creatures foretold to overthrow Celestia, and bring about an eternity of darkness and sexual deviancy?" said Twilight

"There ain't nothin' in there 'bout darkness, just deviancy." Said Uma now disguised as a silver stallion with a yoyo as a cutie mark

"Do I know you?" asked Twilight

"Yes, very well in fact." Said Uma

Pinkie Pie then scooted Uma and Shadow Snark away

"Ok that was bad. Let's go see Applejack." She said and then pushed them toward Applejack

"Applejack! You're not judgmental!" yelled Pinky

"No but I am smashed." Said Applejack

"Wow two for two you're doing great." Said Shadow Snark

Then Pinky pushed them toward Rarity

"Rarity, what's your view of Changelings!?" Yelled Pinky

"Oh dreadful crea-" said Rarity, then Pinky pushed them toward Rainbow Dash

"RAINBOWDASHWHATSYOURVIEWONCH ANGELINGS!?" shouted Pinky

"Why? Do you see one!? I'll kick its flanks!" yelled Rainbow Dash then Pinky scooted them to Fluttershy

"Hey Fluttershy." Said Shadow Snark

"Oh… Hey Shadow Snark… I see you decided to stay here." Said Fluttershy

"Yeah… so how have you been?"

"This is weird."

"Seriously what happened between you two?" asked Pinky

"It's a long story." Said Shadow Snark and Fluttershy

"OH SCREW IT! SHADOW YOUR SECRET IS SAFE WITH ME! PINKY OUT!" and then she left

"So what's your view on Changelings?" asked Shadow

"I don't really believe the ancient texts."

"Cool." Said Shadow and Uma

The party then became pure chaos when Gilda the Griffon arrived and… well we all remember the episode. Anyway after she left in a huff and broke up with Rainbow Dash, Shadow got smashed, did the worm, and went home to drunkenly write a letter to Celestia.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_ Today I learned an important lesson about friendship… I think… look I'm still pretty smashed. Regardless I think the lesson is that an awesome swordfight is a great way to open up to people. Also only crazy people and jilted ex-lovers are willing to keep secrets and not be racist. Actually that orange pony with the nice flanks your star pupil hung around with might not have been racist but she was totally hammered. Oh speaking of Twilight Sparkledid you know she's a lesbian? Or at least bi. Oh and she was totally useless in that Griffon incident tonight. Oh look a dragon that's new._

_ -Shadow Snark_

As Celestia read this she couldn't help but form a smile.

"So Twilight's bi and hanging out with drunkards? She's really improved."

End Chapter 5


End file.
